zhifalfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Timeline of Zhifal
Episode 1: * Year 1: Nihal forms. Vara forms. * Year 2: Vara expands along the river and coastline. * Year 4: Vara spots Ikal, and they start trading food from Vara for boats from Ikal. * Year 5: Vara and Ikal sail out from Varalir (Vara's capital city) into the sea, eventually the boats sink. Vara believes this is because Vakal (their god, which is the river flowing through their capital) doesn't want them to.Vara explores down the river to find Muzo, another country on the river, who attacks them. With help from Ikal they win and Vara takes the unowned land between them and Muzo. Muzo also becomes a Varakani (vassal) of Vara. * Year 8: Tali forms and finds Vara with their equivalent to horses, known as the Ira. They begin trading the Ira for boats. Tali also expands towards Vara. Episode 2: * Year 8: Zura forms far away from everyone. Nari, Goman, Ioral, and Urila form near Vara and the other existing nations. * Year 10: Tali attacks and annexes Goman. Vara questions them, and they say that Goman attacked them first. Because of this Ikal and Vara expand. * Year 11: Saifar forms and expands. * Year 13: Tali discovers a "brown metal" in Goman and starts using it. Vara and Ioral start trading. * Year 15: A'lnos forms, they worship death. Ikal begins exploring along the coast to the northeast. * Year 16: Ikal discovers Ulikva, who attacks them. They retreat back to Ikal. Episode 3: * Year 17: Cavar forms between A'lnos and Tali. Saifar expands and finds Zura. * Year 19: Tali expands and takes over Urila. Vara gives them a final warning. * Year 20: A'lnos completes their temple and begins Keknian sacrifices. * Year 21: Ulikva, now knowing of other cultures, expands. Some of their people migrate northeast and form Ekarla. Kvalik I declares himself the king of Ulikva in Fanir. * Year 22: On an island Dinamar forms. They worship Slikan (The Sun) and the moons. * Year 23: Ikal gets worried about Tali and Ulikva. They increase the size of their military. A'lnos runs out of sacrifices so they expand to incourage population growth. Episode 4: * Year 25: Tali easily beats Gomanian rebels. * Year 26: Himl and Sali form near Saifar. Ekal, Fara, and Kirfa form below A'lnos. Kirfa migrates north and is taken over by A'lnos. * Year 27: Tali expands. * Year 28: The king of A'lnos has a vision with death. Because of this A'lnos expands roughly tripling their size, in addition to taking over Ekal and Fara. * Year 29: Garil forms near Saifar, so Saifar expands to border all the other states near them. They prevent a war between Sali and Garil. Because of this, Saifar becomes the lord of the region. * Year 31: A divide occurs in Ekarla between the pro-government and the pro-traditionalists. Episode 5: * Year 33: A'lnos expands * Year 34: On the holiest day in the Vakalian religion, Tali invades Vara, Ikal, Ioral, and Nari. * Year 35: Muzo betrays Vara and helps Tali. After Vara and allies are defeared Tali betrays Muzo and annexes the whole region. * Year 37: .Traditionists and pro-government civil war occurs in Ekarla. The traditionalists looks and flee southwest to form Zekar. * Year 39: Renzhi forms south of Nihal. A'lnos expands again and annexes Cavar. * Year 40: Dinamar settles the rest of the island. * Year 41: A priest in Saifar has a vision of a prophecy. Episode 6: * Year 41: Yaran, Majak, Hongi, Zikna, and Chenga form in the middle of the savannah. * Year 42: Ekarla expands to protect themselves from Ulikva, Zekar expands to protect themselves from Ekarla. Ulikva notices Ekarla and prepares an invasion to unite the Ulikvans. * Year 43: Zura begins to prepare to overthrow Saifar. * Year 44: Zirfar and Afran spawn in the eastern Mala Sea, quickly becoming rivals. Meanwhile, Dinamar sends an expedition northward, finding a large island to the north of them. * Year 45: The civilization of Niri forms. * Year 46: A'Inos begins preparations for their final expansion. * Year 47: Zirfar and Afran declare war on one another, leading to a stalemate and white peace. * Year 48: Yaran and Majak expand their tribes' territory. * Year 49: Tali suppresses an Ikalian revolt, surprised that they would even attempt such a thing. * Year 50: A'Inos begins their final expansion towards Tali. Episode 7: * Year 50: Tali invents bronze. A'lnos reaches Tali and attacks them but is pushed back so they make peace. * Year 51: Dinamar begins colonizing the larger island near them. * Year 52: A pretender rises to the throne in Ekarla. * Year 53: Ulikva and Zekar agree to work together against Ekarla. * Year 55: A'lnos begins spying on Tali and using Ira. * Year 57: Hongi, Zikna, and Chenga expand. * Year 58: Birku, the first diarchy on Zhifal, forms. Episode 8: * Year 59: A revolt against Tali occurs in Muzo. A'lnos uses this as an opportunity to take over both of them. * Year 60: The pretender in Ekarla becomes more authoritarian. * Year 61: Afran and Zirfar fight a second war, resulting in white peace. * Year 62: Zura discovers copper. * Year 63: The tribe of Harsi appears. A Cavarian revolt occurs in A'lnos but is quickly put down * Year 64: Xarul forms. Birku expands. * Year 65: Niri expands and builds a capital. Balina also expands. * Year 66: Yatul forms.